When Animes Collide
by 666akatsuki
Summary: Yugioh, Naruto and Shaman king xover completely random nonsence.YAOI
1. Begining of the begining

**When Animes collided**

By 666Bakura (Bakura) and Angelic Aibou (Ryou)

A/n Welcome to my second story that was improved by Ryou who had to spend the day with me and the leftovers of the (great) Pharaoh Atem (if you can't see I'm being sarcastic)

Friend/nerd: What The Heck BAKURA I'M NOT A NERD DO YOU HEAR ME NERD..ME..NOT!

A/n I hear you but I don't care and I'm not listening…. Laaalaaalaaaalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ryou keeps on cursing Bakura until her throat is sore.

A/n anyway on with (cough) the story (cough) Ryou it's hard to speak with your (cough) hands around my neck (cough) (splutter) (dies) XX

Ryou: OMG I killed him!

Bakura: NERD

Ryou: WHY WON'T YOU DDDIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!

Bakura tries to learn the secret magic of ju jitsu and accidentally causes a crossover of Yu-Gi-Oh, Shaman King and Naruto.

Bakura: Oh crap not again, last time it was Dynasty Warriors and Farty Pants the movie. I hope Ryou doesn't find out.

Ryou: BAKURA YOU FUCKED UP THE MAGIC AGAIN DIDN'T YOU?

Bakura: SHIT It was Malik (in a really whiney voice)

A/n (after coming back from the dead) Marik is the hikari and Malik is the yami.

Naruto: Where the hell am I?

Sakura: Where's Sasuke? Where's Naruto? Where are my pants?

Kakashi: The first thing I think about this place is that it must be full of idiots. Why are there women's pants on my head! (drools)

Yoh: CRAP NOT AGAIN, THIS HAPPENED WHEN TRAY COOKED DINNER WITH LEN AND CAUSED A CROSSOVER WITH SCARY MOVIE 4!

Anna: WORK, TRAIN, WORK, TRAIN! (Whipping the nearest thing that moved that in fact was Yugi.

Iruka: Why is Sasuke between my legs?

Sasuke: Eeerrrrhhhh? **I'm gay.**

Iruka: …….. Carry on.

Everyone present looks away quickly not paying attention to the new couple apart from….

Sakura: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Wait a minute I can force him to become bi. THERE'S STILL HOPE! Still, where are my pants?

Yugi: (still being whipped by Anna) AAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH! YAMI HELP ME I'M BEING WHIPPED BY A STRAIGHT WOMAN!

Yami: HELL NO, NO WOMAN TOUCHES MY GAY HIKARI!

Yami storms out of nowhere and tries to summon the Egyptian God cards….

but fails because Anna is just too scary.

Zabuza: OH MY GOD I'M ALIVE! Why do I want to fuck Kakashi to death and try to make Sakura and Naruto (when he does sexy girl no jitsu) pregnant? WHY! WHY! Ooooohhhh! Sasuke and Iruka! (drools then joins in)

Bakura/Ryou: That's our front lawn get off! We're using it!

Malik: (sticks out tongue) Not fair why can't those wind up on my front lawn?

Marik: Our!

Malik: Fine…..our…….MINE.

Kakashi: GOOD GOD. PRAISE THE LORD! HE HAS LET ME FIND A GIRLS CLUB! THANK YOU LORD!

Haku: Why did I have to see that.

Runs away from Kakashi before anything else happens.

Seto and Jou walk in talking. They see Sasuke, Iruka and Zabuza making out.

Seto: AM I THE ONLY STRAIGHT GUY IN THIS GODDAMN FANFICTION?

Jou: Straight? What do ya mean straight. We're a couple.

Seto: straight

Jou: gay

Seto: straight

Jou: gay

Seto: straight

Jou: just admit it that you're gay.

Seto: But just look how straight my body is.

Jou: ( anime fall )

(A/n really bad pun isn't it and yes we know all the characters are OOC)

Jou gets up

Jou: Would you like to pet my Bumcheeks?

Seto: I may be gay but that's just wrong especially out in public.

Jou: Whadaya mean. Its just my pet puppy

Seto: ( anime fall )

( A/n yet again another really bad pun.)

Haku: GOOD GOD! KILL ME NOW but I was dead before? What the hell?

Authors note time

Ryou: well it's sick, stupid, full of swear words and I HAD TO TYPE EVERY FREAKIN WORD.

Bakura/Kakashi: (yes I'm also Kakashi. Stupid quiz) Not every word. (yawn) besides it was a team effort (Zzzzzzzz)

Ryou: team effort my ass. I should just kill you in your sleep…….wait a minute you are asleep. ( evil grin ) excellent hehhehhe.

B/K: Zzzzzz… (snores loudly)

Ryou: (ears start bleeding) curse you Bakura and your snoring I will get my revenge someday Muuuhhhaaaahhaaa.

Ryou disappears into the night or morning or whenever you're reading this…….if anyone is reading this.

Bakura/Kakashi: ZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…. Uuuuhhh… Is Ryou gone yet?


	2. When nerds and geeks collide

When Animes Collide Part 2

By two idiots

Ryou - The sane one

Bakura – Lost it years ago

Disclaimer: we do not own anything but I think we own some of their donuts from lunch.

I know this doesn't quite tie in with the last chapter but enjoy MMHHHAAAHHAA

Ryou wants to email Yugi to see if Anna had stopped whipping him yet, but Bakura had destroyed the table that it is usually on during his homework. It was biology homework and he was trying to dissect Atem with the chainsaw but failed.

Ryou: Bakura to pay back the damages to my table you can take the table's place.

Bakura: Just rest it on my ass.

Ryou carefully places the computer on Bakura's "ass".

Ryou: The whipping must hurt……..…(parp) Bakura stop farting!

Bakura: I can't help it…. Mmmmmm.

Ryou: Kura are you getting aroused by something that isn't me!? What are you reading? (Insert suspicious voice here)

Bakura: (parp) I'm reading… uuuhhh… Kakashi gave it to me.

Ryou: must kill Kakashi… Who's Kakashi?

Bakura: uuuhhh… The dustbin man.

Kakashi: Idiot

Ryou: What was that it sounded like someone insulting my intelligence.

Bakura: What about my intelligence?

Ryou: You don't have any so it doesn't count.

Kakashi: Good God! They're idiots. Mmmmm women's underwear. (Drools)

Zeke: HaHaHaa!! Yoh shall give in to my new plan, operation H.T.P.D. Hunter The Puppy Dog. It's so good, I don't think I could of come up with a better one. Hehe. I knew the Internet would be useful someday. Now I must find a dog bloodthirsty enough to carry out this plan.

Drunk guy: I think (hick ) that there's a (throws up) a nine tailed demon fox or (throws up again) something called bum cheeks (BBBLLLUUURRRGGG!!) Oh God look at all the colours and the bums (dies XX)

Zeke: ok. Sure whatever. Right, uuuhhh. I shall capture the Demon Fox. The human race shall be destroyed. Now then, uh, I command the ghost of this dead drunk guy to tell me the whereabouts of the Demon Fox.

Ghost of Drunk: Dude. It's in a boy called Naruto (throws up) er. Why not Bum…

Zeke: DON'T SAY IT! Demon Fox sounds better. Well, I'm off along with my girly long hair and unfashionable clothes.

Meanwhile downtown somewhere.

Jockco: The orange said 'I'll be around for awhile' to the apple and the apple said…

Len: Shut up before I tear you a new arsehole.

Tray: And I'll shave all your hair off and say that you are one hundred and fifty with the intelligence of a brick underwater.

Jun: I'm hungry. Can we go to Burger King? Oh wait… lets go to Pizza Hut!

BA/n Now, to another place of this town to tell what other things are happening.

(Something that's not the end) RA/n (bang) WE'RE OUT OF ICE-CREAM!

BA/n NO! IT CAN'T BE! WE MUST RAID TESCO'S FOR (RA/n END OF THE WWOORRLLDD!) NO… ANOTHER TUB OF COOKIE DOUGH ICE-CREAM!

RA/N once again I almost ended up typing the whole thing BUT I had to tidy my room so I can't rant about damn it. So instead (it) meaning the crazy nerd over there had to type.

BA/n: The term is insane geek, Ryou or should I say Nerd you NERD by the Nerd way the NERD pizza NERD is getting Nerdy cold. It's on the Nerd table beside the Nerd coke and Nerd maths NERD books for Nerds and Geeks.

RA/N (speechless ) DIE YOU FUCKING BASTARD.

BA/N your insults don't NERD affect me but……..maybe that axe will or that chainsaw or maybe even that ra damned toaster that keeps eating my bread and giving me burnt toast.

RA/N DDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto: Where is everyone. Wait a minute… is that Neji. HEY! NEJI! OVER HERE! (both run to greet each other)

Neji: Although I don't like you that much I guess I have no choice. At least until I find someone else to follow.

Naruto: Do you have any idea of where the others are?

Neji: Most likely the cinema or Pizza Hut. You know they could be at Disney World for all I care. I hope they bring back those sugar sticks and an American breakfast, bacon, pancakes, burger and fried bread. MMmmmm.

Ryou: PIXIE STICKS!!

Bakura: Oh no not again, I'm not having you frothing at the mouth again and demanding sex every five minutes! (hits Ryou over the head with candy cane and stuffs him in to a bag of coal)

Ryou: (muffled voice) Santa Claus is coming to town… no Santa I've been good this year. Bakura's the bad one, he killed the mice and postman with high explosives.

Malik: I want a bedtime rhyme!

Marik: Ok ok… Uuuhhh…

hey diddle diddle

the cat had a widdle

all over the kitchen floor,

the dog laughed to see such fun,

and the cat did a little bit more. The end, now GO TO SLEEP!!

Gaarah: Hi Rock Lee. Would you like a drink (of cyanide)?

Rock Lee: No (hick) I've had enough to drink (hick) my over grown eyebrows are fighting again. (burp)

Gaarah: I don't think they're fighting it looks like they're humping or something.

Rock Lee: (looks in mirror) ARGH! STOP IT YOU TWO RIGHT NOW!!

Gaarah: I'm leaving.

BA/n That's it for this chapter so look out for the new chapters that might come out soon.

MMMHHHAAAWAHAAAHAA!! NERD!

RA/N THAT'S IT!!!!! I REFUSE TO WORK IN THESE CONDTIONS I'M LEAVING……uuuhhhhh I mean your leaving since this is my house (cough) NO ICE-CREAM FOR YOU. MUUUHHHAAAAAHHHAAAA

BA/n XX with shock.


End file.
